You Can Count On Me
by weemcg33
Summary: Part of my Sanctuary Universe. Trisha contacts Phil about his nephew Tommy, he's not been himself and she is hoping Clint can talk to him as they've become so close. Will Barton be able to find out what's causing the younger boy to become quiet and withdrawn? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

You Can Count On Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Tommy, Trisha and Paul ;)

Authors Note: What can I say except I'm so sorry for how long this has taken to write, I admit I really struggled with this one as it was one of the stories I'd started before that pesky virus took everything. (hangs head in shame) I am still working on the next birthday and a couple of other things that have popped into my head, I will try not to make you wait as long next time! Promise!

Anyway, this was supposed to be a one shot, but instead I have split it into 3 chapters. It's set before Clint's sixteenth birthday. His little cousin Tommy has been acting strangely, quiet and withdrawn, which isn't like him at all. Trisha; Phil's sister asks Clint and Phil to come visit, hoping that the teen's bond with his little cousin can help.

Huge thanks to my beta DevinBourdain, once again your help throughout has been invaluable. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Phil lightly tapped his fingers against the steering wheel while listening to the tune playing on the radio; he had no idea who it was but the song was quite catchy. Glancing to his silent passenger, his brow furrowed in concern at the guilt practically oozing from the teen.<p>

The young archer was taking the news that his little cousin Tommy had been involved in a fight, and was now being quiet and distant, very badly. Anyone that knew the nine year old could tell that was a major cause for concern. Phil's sister, Trisha had called two days ago asking if he and Clint would be willing to come and stay for a few days. She hoped that the bond Barton had with his little cousin would be enough to make Tommy open up about whatever it was that could be bothering him.

Clint racked his brain for any hint of something being off with his cousin during one of their many conversations. Sadly nothing was coming to mind. Two weeks ago Tommy had been his usual chatty self on the phone with the teen, although the more he thought about it, Barton realised two weeks was a long time between their calls. Damn, now he really did feel guilty.

"Stop it kid," Phil admonished, not taking his eyes off the road.

Clint raised an eyebrow at the tone. "What?"

"I can hear you beating yourself up from here." The older man's gaze flickered to the teen, then back to the long road ahead of them. "We'll be there soon and then hopefully we can get some answers."

Barton nodded in agreement. "Okay."

They travelled for another ten minutes before Phil cleared his throat. Clint felt his lips quirk upwards somehow knowing what the older man was about to ask. "You want to play a game to pass the time?"

"Sure. You can pick this time." The older man granted him a grin, already knowing what he was going to pick. "I spy?"

Clint chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "You go first since I always win."

The heated glare he received did nothing to intimidate the teenager. It wasn't a lie; he always won any game they played. At first he thought the older man was letting him win, that was until he found out how competitive Phil was. Apparently it was a well-known fact within SHIELD, even the director stayed clear of Phil's unhealthy obsession.

"I spy with my Fury eye, something beginning with…._L_" Coulson challenged smugly, hoping the teen would take at least a few tries before guessing right.

"Lines."

Phil deflated instantly. "Yes," he muttered glaring at the lines on the road like it was somehow there their fault he lost.

"Is that my turn already?" Barton laughed with a smug grin. "I spy with my Fury eye, something beginning with…_.M_."

The agent studied the road in front of them, mouthing the letter_ 'M'_ to himself. "Motorists?"

"Nope."

Phil struggled to come up with anything starting with _'M_', he was beginning to wonder whether Clint just picked a random letter in order to see how much it would frustrate him when he couldn't get it.

"Map?"

Again Clint shook his head, his eyes lighting up when he spotted a sign informing him that a diner was only a few miles ahead.

Phil huffed; perhaps he shouldn't have asked to play this game. He always lost, always. "What is it?" the agent asked in defeat.

Barton smirked, pointing at the sign up ahead. "Motel."

The agent's eyes widened incredulously, gaze shooting to the teen before turning back to the road. Had the kid really spotted a sign from so far away? He knew Barton's eye sight was considered almost supernatural according to the medics at SHIELD. They'd never seen anything like it.

Figuring it might be better to abandon the game, Phil took the next exit heading towards the diner. The grumbling sound from both his and Clint's stomach told him he'd made the right call.

The teen grinned brightly as he slid from the car. He waited until Phil locked the car, joining him before opening the door and stepping inside.

* * *

><p>Clint slurped the last of his milkshake, raising his hand to cover the belch that escaped. Phil rolled his eyes at the teen, taking a sip of his coffee before setting the cup down on the table next to the two empty plates. The agent noticed the kid salivating at the delicious cakes at the counter. Hiding his smirk with a fake cough Phil motioned for Barton to use the facilities before they left.<p>

Sliding from the booth the teen headed towards the toilets, his eyes never leaving the selection of chocolate, strawberry and meringue cakes displayed until he almost collided with the waitress. Muttering a quick apology he vanished into the men's room.

Phil pulled out his wallet as he stood and headed to the till to pay their bill. The young woman flashed a genuine smile. "That's $11.99, thanks."

He pulled a twenty out, handing it over and waited for her to count out his change when he decided to treat the teen to his sugar addiction. "Could you add one of the donuts you've got there to the bill, thanks?"

"Of course," the blonde answered, taking the extra amount off the change she was about to hand over. She placed the giant donut in a paper bag and handed it over. "Have a great day!"

Phil nodded. "You too."

The older man noticed Clint's hawk like gaze focus on the bag as he exited the diner. Eyebrow arched in question, wondering if whatever goodies inside the bag were for him. Phil chuckled before throwing the paper bag towards the teen.

"Don't say I'm not good to you."

Clint caught the bag easily; opening it up he caught a whiff of the sugary treat and started to drool. "I'd never say that," he replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hmmmm, maybe I should take that back?" The agent announced, reaching out to grab the paper bag only to have it yanked out of his reach.

"Only kidding dad." Clint laughed, slapping Phil's hand away. The teen slid into the passenger seat, pulling his seat belt on and fixing his sunglasses so they sat on the bottom of his nose. He glanced over at the older man with a grin. "Onward Jeeves," he commanded, pointing his finger toward the main road.

Chuckling the agent turned the ignition and once the engine rumbled to life he pulled out of the small diner and back on to the main road leaving a trail of dust and exhaust fumes behind them.

* * *

><p>It took almost two hours to reach his sister's house. Reaching a hand out, he gently nudged the teen's shoulder watching in amusement as Clint came to with a start. Barton turned to face the older man with a scowl plastered across his features, wondering when exactly he'd fallen asleep. Phil smirked and patted the blonde's head before motioning to the other side of Clint's head.<p>

"You might want to fix that?"

Barton raised a hand to his hair and felt his eyes go wide in horror. A quick look in the mirror showed his hair sticking up on one side from where he'd been sleeping with his head against the window.

"Got any hair gel, dad?" Pausing as if something just came to mind he added, "Sorry I forgot, you don't need any do you?" Clint quipped, struggling not to laugh at the glare he was currently receiving. The teenager was still trying to fix his unruly hair into something that looked semi normal when they pulled onto his Aunt's street.

Phil parked up on the driveway next to Trisha's car, knowing from his conversation with his sister the previous week that his brother in law was still working away. His job as a pilot took him to the other side of the world, leaving Trisha on her own to deal with Tommy.

Clint unclasped his seat belt and opened the door, sliding out of the car he stretched his arms behind his head and tried to loosen his stiff joints from being cooped up for so long. He wasn't used to long drives and considered asking his dad next time they came to visit if they could get the train or maybe fly. Shuffling his way to the trunk, the teen pulled out his own bag and then Phil's, placing the older man's on the ground.

Coulson opened the driver's side door just as Trisha emerged from the house, an expression filled with gratitude, she greeted the younger man by enveloping him in her arms.

"Thanks for coming Phil," greeted the blonde, who despite being only four years older, was suddenly looking vastly older. Her eyes were red and puffy, signalling to the agent that she'd been crying. Her clothes hung from her thin frame, making the younger man worry more. Trisha had never been very big to begin with, but the amount of weight she seemed to have lost was a serious cause for concern. Phil was sure his parents hadn't seen her or he would've heard all about it before now.

Trisha must have read his mind because she rested her hand on her brother's cheek, giving him a pained smile and shook her head. "Mom and dad don't know, and I don't plan on telling them. Okay?" her voice was soft with an underlying hint of pleading. She couldn't face their parents and she was asking Phil to lie to them. He nodded silently, knowing he couldn't put his sister through that. His parents were unbearable when they were worried about their kids. Phil knew now from his own experience with Clint how that felt, although he was certain he and Clint could help Tommy, so there was no need to call them.

"Okay." Phil promised, walking back to the car and picking up his bag, then headed towards the house.

The teen broke away from Phil as they reached the front door and gave Trisha a warm hug. He hated seeing his Aunt looking so frail, and upset. It wasn't right, and he would make it his mission to fix this so he could see her beaming smile again. "I'll find out what's wrong Aunt Trisha, don't worry."

The older woman gave him a looked filled with love and appreciation. "I know you will Clint. Thank you." With that she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek then motioned for them to come inside.

Barton felt his lips quirk upward as he stepped inside. He loved his Aunt Trisha's house; it always felt so warm and welcoming. Not that there was anything wrong with his own home with Phil, but it was nice to feel that safety in someone else house. It was further proof of how much he'd changed over the past few years. His fingers brushed over the soft cushions on the sofa, his eyes taking in the numerous pictures on the wall, trying to see if any new ones had been added.

He spotted a picture of himself, Tommy, Phil and Paul from a few months ago when they all went fishing. Trisha had come along later with a picnic and they'd all sat down to a feast of various filled sandwiches, chips, chicken pieces and juice. It had been a great day and one of the few that Paul had been present for. Clint had spoken to Tommy many times about his constantly absent father. It wasn't Paul's fault that his job took him away from his family, but sometimes it settled in his young cousin's mind like a dark pit of despair, some deep seated fear that the older man wouldn't return one day. Barton knew this fear well; he'd had many occasions where he felt Phil might not return home, it didn't help with the job that he had. Although that fear was slowly diminishing, from the moment his dad gave up being a field agent and taking on the more clerical side of things, Clint had seen a more relaxed, happy and sarcastic side to his dad than ever before. It sent a feeling of warmth through his whole body, he loved that man so much; he wasn't sure what he'd ever do without him. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Clint turned to the two adults who were conversing quietly in the kitchen.

"Is he upstairs?"

Trisha nodded solemnly. "Yeah. He hasn't come down for anything to eat yet either." She lifted a plate with two sandwiches on it and handed it to the teen. "Can you make sure he eats these, Clint?" Her voice took on that tone of pleading that the young archer was starting to hate.

He nodded. "I will."

Sharing a glance with his dad, Clint felt his face flush at the pride being directed at him, then headed upstairs to Tommy's room. It was time to find out what was going on.

He knocked twice, waiting patiently for an answer. When none was forthcoming he twisted the handle and stepped inside. Clint felt a chill race up and down his spine at the sight of the empty room. Placing the plate on the bedside table his attention turned to the open window and in three long strides he stood in front of the window. Gripping the ledge he pulled himself up and launched himself outside on to the large tree. His hands caught the thick branch easily, having done this many times before now, and dropped down on to the platform of the large tree house. Any time he visited, he and Tommy would spend hours just sitting in the tree house talking or playing games. The younger boy had watched in fascination as Clint had made his way to the tree house from his bedroom window instead of the rope ladder which hung down to the ground. It hadn't taken Tommy long before he too used that way of entering his secluded safe house.

Barton peeked inside and tried very hard not to laugh at the look of complete surprise on the younger boy's face. He obviously didn't know Clint was coming to visit, but then again if he wasn't speaking to his mom his confusion made sense.

"Clint? What are you doing here?" Tommy stared wide eyed at his older cousin. It didn't take long for realisation to set in, his mom must have asked Clint to come. The young blonde settled back against the side of the tree house, a scowl quickly replacing the surprised expression on his features. Clint didn't like that look one bit.

"You're mom's worried about you, bud. So am I." Barton ducked inside and sat down opposite the smaller boy. He watched as Tommy tried very hard not to look at him, his eyes darting around the small space before ultimately meeting Clint's penetrating gaze. The silence stretched out between them for what felt like hours when in fact it was more like ten minutes. Then younger boy pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on top and sighed deeply like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders. Tommy chewed absently on the corner of his thumb and Clint frowned at the small tell. He'd noticed on the few occasions that when Tommy was worried about something he tended to do that. It was the kid's signal for being distressed. A wave of uneasiness washed over Barton, he had promised to always be there for his little cousin and he'd be damned if he let him down.

Reaching over the short distance, the teen rested his hand on Tommy's knee and gave a comforting squeeze.

"Talk to me bud. What's going on?" Clint asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that stretched between them.

The younger blonde raised his head, wondering how to explain what happened. Tommy and Clint had spoken many times about the younger boy's fear that one day his dad wasn't going to come home. Barton had even opened up to Tommy about some of the things that happened to him before he met Phil and explained how his life changed for the better. He hadn't gone in to great detail, he just needed to show the smaller boy that he trusted him, and was proud to call him his little cousin. The fact he said anything at all had made Tommy's heart swell in his chest. How could he not return that show of trust?

"I got into a fight at school," Tommy started, his voice more like a whisper.

Clint nodded, he knew that much from Trisha, but not why it happened. "Who was it?" he asked carefully, his voice soft and understanding, he didn't want to risk making the smaller boy clam up by asking too many questions.

Tommy stared down at his shoe laces, not wanting to meet his cousin's disapproving gaze. He didn't think he'd be able to handle both Clint and his mom being unhappy with him. "His name is Gavin," he mumbled.

"What did he do?" Barton asked softly, watching the younger boy clench his hands into fists at the mere thought of what this boy had done. His own mind started to conjure up reasons for that reaction when Tommy finally answered.

"He bullies me and my friends." The small blonde admitted. When he finally raised his eyes to meet Clint's, the teen saw Tommy struggling to keep the tears at bay. "I usually try to ignore him but last week he said something that I couldn't ignore."

"What was that?"

Tommy was silent for a moment, wondering whether to continue. With a steadying breath he decided he should tell his cousin. Clint always listened to him and never judged him. "He said that my dad is never around because he hates me, that he's so disappointed having me as his son, that he travels the world to get away from me." The small boy used his sleeve to wipe away the tears that had finally started to fall. He was still angry with himself for letting Gavin push his buttons and get a rise out of him. It was the bully's usual tactic but it had hit very close to home for Tommy who already felt like his dad didn't want to be around him, that he used his job as an airline pilot to disappear for weeks on end, sometimes months. So after hearing those words, so similar to his own thoughts coming from Gavin's lips had set the younger boy into a grief stricken rage. He really didn't remember much about the fight, only that he had to be pulled away and could vaguely recall seeing Gavin being helped up by one of the teachers, nursing a bloody nose.

Clint pursed his lips, trying desperately to reel in his own flaring temper. How dare this kid upset his little cousin? Barton and Tommy had already spoken on many occasions about the younger boy's fear of losing his dad. Gavin had just happened to pick the one subject that would affect the small boy and it twisted like a knife in his own gut. Clint knew from his own experience with Phil and what his job entailed exactly the kind of insecurities that plagued the younger boy. He was definitely going to have words with this bully.

"You know he was lying, Tommy. Your dad loves you." Clint told him.

"Does he?" the smaller blonde snapped, blue eyes flashing angrily before uncertainty and fear settled on his young features.

Barton really wanted to throttle Gavin, and perhaps have a few words with his Uncle Paul for making Tommy even think that he was unloved. Leaning closer to his little cousin, Clint gripped the boy's chin gently and lifted his head so that they were face to face. "Yes. He does. You can't let the words of one stupid bully make you think otherwise Tommy. If you do, then guess what? He wins." Removing his hand, the teen settled back against the wooden wall. His own expression pained as he watched the various emotions flicker over Tommy's face: fear, anger, sorrow and finally trust. The final emotion was aimed at him and he felt his lips quirk into a slight smile.

"I think maybe it's time you talk to your mom about this Tommy. It's only going to get worse as time goes on." Reaching over, Clint squeezed the smaller boy's hand in his, passing on a measure of comfort to help ease Tommy's fears. "If you want me to, I'll stay with you when you talk to her?"

Bright blue eyes locked on to his and Clint felt the breath catch in his throat at the intense look. He finally realised what Phil was talking about when he gave his dad a similar look. It was one filled with love and pride.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked uncertainly.

Clint nodded. "Of course. You can always count on me Tommy. For anything."

The younger boy suddenly launched himself at his older cousin. An _'oof'_ escaped Clint as they tumbled sideways on to the floor of the tree house. Childish giggling reached Barton's ears from where he lay and he couldn't help the evil grin that stretched over his features. Tommy must have sensed the change and quickly tried to scramble away but he wasn't fast enough and Clint used his knowledge to find his cousins ticklish spots.

"No please…..Clint….stop…..haha…I can't b-breathe…." Tommy panted, glaring at the older boy once he'd stopped tickling him. "That was uncalled for."

"Nah, I think it was just what the doctor ordered." Clint's smug grin made Tommy want to start again but he knew he wouldn't win against his cousin, he was too skilled at the art of tickle wars.

They both sat huddled together in silence for some time when Clint thought of something. He started to laugh and it made the younger boy raise his head in question. "What?"

"I was just thinking that maybe I could take you to school tomorrow." The cheeky smile on his face had Tommy giggling.

"Really?"

"Sure, why not? We'll check with your mom and Phil first. I'm sure they'll agree." He clapped his cousin's knee and stood up, still having to keep hunched over or he'd smack his head on the roof. He'd definitely had a growth spurt within the past few months. The last time he was here he fit inside without the need to slouch. "Come on then. There's a sandwich waiting for you in your room."

Reaching his hand out to the nine year old, Clint grasped the smaller boy's hand and pulled him upright. He started toward the door but he was stopped at Tommy's small voice.

"Thanks Clint." Tommy held out his fist, waiting for the gentle bump from the older boy. A beaming grin split his features when the teen complied with his silent request. "I'm glad you're my cousin."

"Me too, bud. Now come on, you've got some apologising to do."

The younger boy grimaced, knowing deep down that his behaviour of late had really affected his mom who'd done nothing but try to help him, her eyes pleading with him to talk to her. He'd hurt her feelings when he pushed her away. Tommy was definitely going to have to apologise, maybe even get her some kind of gift.

"You ready?" Clint stood by the open doorway, his hands gripping the thick branch above him. The smaller boy smiled and nodded, following his cousin back to the window. Tommy laughed in delight when Barton used the thick branch to swing back towards his bedroom window. Clint made it look effortless and once he was inside, the younger boy followed. Within minutes both were safely back inside the house, the teen passing the sandwich toward the smaller boy with a smirk.

"Eat up, then we can go explain what happened."

Tommy nodded silently, staring down at his trainers. He didn't want his cousin to see the tears that were gathering once again. Tommy couldn't believe how stupid he'd been, pushing his mom away, hurting her. He'd been so fixated on wondering why his dad was always away and believing that maybe Gavin was right, that he didn't realise what he was doing to the one person who was always there for him, his mom. Raising his head he met his cousin's concerned gaze and gave a small smile, telling the older boy he was alright. Tommy wiped the tears away with his sleeve before taking a bite out of the sandwich.

They sat in silence, only the sound of Tommy chewing could be heard. Once he finished the youngster let out a loud belch which made both boys chuckle in amusement.

"Ready?" Clint asked as he stood from his spot on the bed.

The smaller blonde nodded. "Yeah, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter, thanks to those who reviewed - DBhawkguy30, Qweb, Makurayami Ookami, sammygirl1963, Lollypops101 and kimbee! You guys rock! Also thanks to those who added to your fabourites or are following the story. It means a lot.

So now for that pesky bully!

* * *

><p>Clint sat on the sofa next to Tommy, their shoulders touching in a familiar show of support as the younger boy explained to his mom and Phil what had happened. Phil's gaze hardened when the younger boy told them what Gavin had said. The agent really hated bullies and was pleased that Clint had managed to get the younger boy to open up about what had happened. Phil was certain that with Clint's own experience with wondering whether or not Phil was going to make it home from a mission would make him the perfect person to give Tommy advice.<p>

Trisha leaned closer, taking both of Tommy's smaller hands between her own and squeezed gently. "You know you didn't have to hide this from me, Tommy. You could have told me, I wouldn't have gotten angry." Her son still wouldn't meet her gaze, so she released his hands and reached out and tilted his chin up so they were finally face to face. "Just promise me you won't shut me out again?"

Tommy's bottom lip trembled as he stared into his mom's loving gaze and nodded slowly. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Phil wasn't sure how many times he'd sent concerned glances toward his sister but it must have been too many because she finally turned to him, arms folded over her chest, a look of annoyance splitting her features.<p>

"Stop it Phil."

The younger man smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Trisha sighed deeply. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You and Clint came all the way out here to help and you did. I just…..I don't know what to say to him. You know?"

"Paul? Or Tommy?"

"Paul, you idiot." Trisha couldn't help but smirk at her younger brother's hurtful expression. She knew he'd done that on purpose just to get a smile, it was just the kind of man her brother was.

"All you can do is talk to him, Trish. Tell him what's happened and that he needs to start spending more time at home."

The older woman must have seen something in his gaze because she finally asked the question that had been burning on her lips for a long time. "Is that what you did? For Clint?" She tried to gauge his reaction but Phil had thrown up his guard as he usually did when anything was hinted towards what he did for a living. "I'm not going to ask what you do, because I don't want to get into that argument again, but can you just tell me, is it dangerous?"

Phil wanted to run, to be anywhere but here. Yet he couldn't do that to Trisha, not when she was already looking so hurt and confused. It would be so easy to simply spill all of his secrets right here, right now; he trusted his sister and the rest of his family above everyone else, although that wasn't the reason why Phil never told them, it was more to do with protecting them, not wanting them to worry about the dangerous situations he found himself in and on top of all that, he was a man of honour and he'd pledged an oath to SHIELD to keep it a secret. If only the brother part of him could accept that, instead he found himself wavering, his heart fighting with his head over why they shouldn't know. What if something happened to him? Could he really leave his family behind wondering what had taken him from them? All he'd leave behind would be unanswered questions and a devastated son. He decided to give her something, just to ease the pain within his own heart. Leaning back against the counter he raised his eyes to meet hers. "Yes." It was said so softly, so quietly, that Trisha thought she'd imagined it.

"So why do it? Why risk not coming home, of leaving that boy who has already lost so much on his own. Is it really worth it?" She knew she wasn't pulling any punches if the anguish that flashed on her brother's face was anything to go by.

Phil seemed to pull himself together enough to answer her. His tone so quiet and broken that she almost didn't recognise the man in front of her; her strong, determined, loving brother.

"I do it because I'm good at it. I even considered giving it up about a year ago, for Clint, and you know what he did?"

Trisha shook her head.

"He begged me not to. He didn't want to be the reason I wasn't out there stopping the bad guys. So I compromised, I took a desk job so that the risk of something bad happening and me not making it home was reduced considerably." A fond smile appeared on Phil's face. "I love Clint more than anything, would do anything to make him happy. Paul will do the same, Trish. Believe me."

Trisha couldn't contain the tears anymore, they left tracks down her cheeks and she suddenly found herself wrapped up in her brother's warm embrace. It was safety and comfort, something she realised she needed more than anything right now and was certain that while in her brothers arms, nothing could hurt her.

* * *

><p>"You sure about this, Clint?"<p>

The teen turned to Phil with a playful smile. "Yeah dad. Don't worry, I'm only going to make sure Tommy gets to school without this kid harassing him."

Phil gave a doubtful look, knowing just how skilled Clint was at taking down agents, making him slightly apprehensive about his boy getting into a fight with a kid two years younger than him. It wasn't that he didn't trust his boy to know when things were being taken too far, but Phil hadn't agreed to let the teen be trained in hand to hand for him to start beating up bullies. "Don't break anything, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you."

Clint continued rummaging through his bag for his favourite t-shirt. He could feel his dad's gaze boring into the back of his head but he ignored him, pulling his t-shirt on before turning back to face him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm serious Clint. I don't want to have to be called to Tommy's school because you got into a fight." That would seriously put a damper in the works of them telling Tommy that fighting wasn't the answer.

"I know dad and I promise I will try to behave myself, but if this kid starts anything I'll take him down a peg or two. No permanent damage." Clint smirked at the glare being sent his way. "I'm just going to be there for my little cousin. He needs someone to have his back and I promised."

Phil sighed, shaking his head fondly. "Alright." He stepped forward, pulling the unsuspecting teen into his arms. "I'm so proud of you, kid."

"Da-ad!" whined Barton, pulling back and fixing the hair that Phil took great pleasure in messing up.

"Go on then, before I change my mind."

The young archer paused at the door of the spare room. Glancing over his shoulder he could see the worry still showing on the older man's features, but there was also affection as well. "Love you, dad."

Coulson stood unblinking in the centre of the room, a goofy smile plastered across his face once again. He had no idea how the kid did that, although he knew for certain he would never tire of hearing those three words come out of Clint's mouth. Pulling on a fresh t-shirt and his comfortable jeans, Phil decided that he wasn't going to stand around waiting for his son to return from the school, he'd head downstairs to start making breakfast. At least that might keep his mind off what could be happening between his boy and that bully.

* * *

><p>"So how long are you staying?" Tommy asked as they walked down the side walk towards his school. It was only a ten minute walk, so he wanted to get the answers to as many questions before they got there.<p>

"I think we'll be heading back home today. Not sure if it's going to be after dinner or before, though." Clint saw his little cousin's downcast expression and gave him a gentle nudge. Once the smaller boy raised his head, Barton gave him a knowing smile. "I'll make sure I can still pick you up after school."

Tommy nodded, his face brightening slightly at getting to see Clint before they had to leave. "What are you getting for your birthday? Do you know yet?"

Barton chuckled. "I think dad's going to help me get a car, but I'm not one hundred percent yet."

"Cool. Does that mean when you can drive you'll come and visit more?"

"Of course."

Tommy pumped his fist in the air and grinned. "Yes!"

The teen couldn't keep the amusement from his features at the younger boy's enthusiasm. Tommy always made Clint feel like the coolest big cousin ever; his blue eyes still lit up with delight when Barton came to stay, just as they had from the first moment they met.

Clint could see the school when they turned the corner on to the next street. Large groups of children were heading towards the front gates while other older kids chose to stand outside not wanting to seem too eager to get inside until the bell rang. Turning to the smaller boy, Barton noticed that Tommy was gripping the strap of his school bag so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Hey bud." He waited until the small blonde met his gaze and gave him a brief nod. "I'm right here Tommy. I'm not going anywhere."

Tommy's lips quirked upward slightly, taking a deep steadying breath he started toward the gate with his big cousin by his side. They had almost reached the entrance when the younger boy froze, the blood draining from his face.

Clint was immediately on alert. "What is it?"

"That's him." Tommy pointed to a dark haired boy standing with a small group of boys.

Barton's eyes narrowed as he watched the bully messing about with his friends. The boy was nearly twice the size of Tommy, his slicked back hair and irritating laugh made Clint think of those creepy drug dealer types in the movies. Gavin was built a little bigger than the teen but looked a bit shorter. It didn't really matter to Clint, he'd taken down agents twice his size. This kid, if he started anything, wouldn't be any problem for him.

The group of boys noticed Tommy as he and Clint neared the gate and nudged Gavin. The bully growled when he saw the kid responsible for punching him in the face, giving him a bloody nose and leaving him with a lot of questions to answer. He stalked forward, his hands already reaching out to grab the kid and teach him a lesson when he suddenly found himself lying flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him. His face was scrunched up in confusion as he tried to work out what the hell just happened.

A taller blonde stood next to Tommy, his fists clenching and unclenching. The boy looked like he was trying to keep himself in check. It wasn't until Tommy said the boy's name that Gavin guessed who this was. Pushing himself upright, the bully glared at the smaller boy before turning his head toward Clint.

"So you're the homeless kid Tommy boy's family took in." He smirked at the anger that flashed in the other boy's eyes before it was quickly hidden. "I guess this is how you make up for it, you're like the guard dog, is that it?"

"Let's just go Clint," whispered the Tommy, feeling the rising tension between the two, and he didn't want Clint to get into trouble.

"That's right, do as your master says…street rat."

Barton felt the blood drain from his face. This bully clearly wouldn't have known that the mere mention of that name would cause horrible memories to come flooding into Clint's mind with the force if a tidal wave, and that it would cause such a noticeable reaction, but he took advantage of it.

"Did that strike a nerve, street rat?" Gavin sneered. His friends laughed from behind him, clearly enjoying the show yet not willing to add anything themselves.

The teen felt Tommy tug on his sleeve, trying to pull him away. Clint wasn't going anywhere yet though.

The bully was loving this and smiled at the younger boy. "Don't go anywhere Tommy boy, once I've finished with your cousin, I'm coming for you."

Clint finally snapped out of his daze, the memories of Karl had been buried well, although some fragments were creeping out, assaulting his brain with images of pain, blood and Phil lying on the bank floor with a pool of blood under him. Barton pushed all that to the back of his mind and focused on the dark haired boy in front of him. There was no way he was letting this kid hurt his little cousin.

Quicker than Tommy had ever seen his cousin move, Clint was suddenly directly in front of Gavin, the other boy's eyes widening in shock. The bully didn't even have time to raise his hands to defend himself before Barton was gripping the sleeves of Gavin's hoodie. Pulling Gavin's arms towards him, he turned the bully so he was facing away from him, tying the sleeves into a knot at his back, making it impossible for the bully to fight back, Barton then lightly kicked the boy in the back of the knee, bringing him to his knees. It took place within a matter of seconds, rendering everyone watching speechless.

Clint crouched next to the bully, gripping the boy's shoulder painfully causing Gavin to whimper pathetically in fear. The kid hadn't been expecting Barton to take him down, let alone with the speed and precision displayed. Leaning in close, the teen spoke softly, his voice not betraying the anger rushing through his veins, "If you know so much about homeless people Gavin then you must know that they are willing to do almost anything for food or a warm blanket?" Barton knew the best way to get this bully would not be physical violence but to terrify him. Sometimes the threat of violence worked better than the act itself.

Gavin's face paled, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "I…I uh, yeah," he stammered. He'd heard about people living in the streets fighting over food or shelter and sometimes even killing each other over it.

"So how do you think that a street rat…?" Clint paused, hating to even speak the nick name Karl had given him out loud. He willed himself to be calm, blowing out a steadying breath and turned back to the bully. "How do you think I'd react to you hurting my little cousin? He means more to me than scraps of food or a blanket ever could. He's family and I will do whatever I have to, to protect him? Do you understand me, Gavin?"

The darkness in his eyes made the bully flinch back and gulp loudly. Clint was pretty sure the boy might even have wet himself.

"Y-you wouldn't hurt me." Gavin tried to sound confidant, yet his stuttering voice betrayed him.

"You wanna bet on that?" Clint asked coldly, his gaze narrowing.

They were interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing, signalling the pupils to start making their way to class. Barton turned to the group of boys standing behind Gavin, none of them willing to interfere. The teen was sure they were the type to stand there and call names, but were too afraid to get their hands dirty.

Turning back to the dark haired boy, Clint leaned in close, his lips a breath away from the bully's ear. "You threaten him, touch him or even speak to him and I will make you wish you were never born." He pulled the boy to his feet easily. "I've taken much bigger men down for much less, don't make me come back here and have to show you Gavin. Because believe me, it won't be pretty."

Pushing the dark haired boy towards his friends, Clint tugged on the sleeve behind Gavin's back, untangling him and smirking in satisfaction when the boy stumbled a few steps, before rushing on to the school grounds ignoring his friend's concerned calls.

Turning to his wide eyed cousin, Clint gripped his shoulder gently. "You okay?"

Tommy simply nodded, his mouth still unable to form any words.

"He shouldn't bug you anymore, but if he does say anything to you, tell me. Okay?"

"Okay." Tommy couldn't believe what Clint had just done for him. He knew the older boy was able to fight, to defend himself though he'd never seen him in action and he was certain that his cousin hadn't even been trying very hard. When it seemed he could get more than one word past his lips, he asked, "Could you show me how to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Some moves to defend myself. Just in case."

Clint thought about it for a minute or so, knowing Phil didn't want the younger boy getting into fights but this would simply be showing Tommy a few defensive moves. He didn't think there would be a problem with that. "Sure. I'll see you when you finish bud."

Both boy's bumped fists, then the younger boy ran over to his friends who were still waiting outside the doors for him. They all stared at Clint like he was some kind of super hero, making the teen feel a little self-conscious. He gave them a wave, and started heading back towards the house. Now he could look forward to Phil drilling him for information on what happened. At least he never broke any bones, as tempting as that would have been. He'd kept his promise to both Phil and Tommy. He hadn't let his anger get the best of him and he'd also kept his word to his little cousin by being here and watching out for him. Clint took that promise very seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Once again huge thanks to all those who reviewed - Lollypops101, DBhawkguy30. Qweb, Sandy-wmd, kimbee and sammygirl1963. You're kind words make my day.

I will be posting another one shot soon called On All Hallows Eve and am currently working on Clint's seventeenth birthday! (winks at kimbee)

Thanks!

* * *

><p>Barton waited patiently outside the school gates for Tommy to appear. He hadn't had any texts or missed calls so he was hoping that was a good sign. When the bell finally rang signalling the end of the school day Clint felt his lips quirk and shook his head slightly, silently thanking Phil that he didn't have to put up with that annoying sound every day. He probably wouldn't mind getting to spend time with kids his own age, but he was certain with everything that he'd been through that he wouldn't last long stuck in a classroom for hours on end. He'd grown used to having Molly teaching him, he trusted her and he loved being able to go to the training room when he needed to let off some steam.<p>

Crowds of kids suddenly appeared at the gates, some of them running as if their life depended on escaping the confines of the school and some sauntering casually, talking and joking with their friends.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, the teen pulled it out and glanced at the message. It was from Tommy, telling him he was on his way out. Clint smirked, sliding the phone back into his jeans pockets and folded his arms across his chest.

"Hi."

Clint turned to the sound of the voice and was surprised to see a group of four girls all staring at him. The one he assumed had spoken stepped forward, a shy smile brightening up her features as she tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Are you waiting for someone?" she asked politely, ignoring her friends as they whispered behind her.

"My little cousin." Barton felt his cheeks flush while they continued to stare at him, it was slightly unnerving. He had no idea how to make it stop.

"Oh. I'm Lucy." She thrust her hand out toward him, clearly expecting him to return the gesture.

Frowning at the girl before him, he figured he should be polite. "I'm Clint. It's nice to meet you Lucy." He grasped her hand gently, giving it a small squeeze before letting go.

This time it was Lucy's turn to blush. Her friends giggled behind her, making her turn and give them a scolding glare.

Clint couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. Was this girl seriously hitting on him? Before he could say another word, a familiar voice rang out behind him.

"Clint! You ready to go?" Tommy ran over to his cousin, stopping in his tracks when he noticed there was an audience. "Oh, hey Lucy."

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at the two boys, her gaze flicking between them. "Hey. Is Clint your cousin?"

"Yeah." The smaller boy beamed, his shoulder nudging against Barton's side. It was clear that Tommy knew what was going on. He'd seen that same dazed expression on the girls who decided their day was better spent ogling the boys on the football team. "He's single too."

"Tommy!" snapped Clint.

The younger boy just grinned, clearly enjoying the teen's embarrassment.

With a nervous glance at the group of flirtatious teenagers, Clint decided it was time to high tail it out of there. He gripped Tommy's arm, pulling him along behind him. "Come on bud, time to go home."

Tommy gave a half-hearted wave over his shoulder as he was dragged away from the girls, his cousin only releasing him once he deemed them to be far enough away. The smaller boy took a moment to fix his jacket then had to jog to catch up to Clint's longer strides. "I think they like you." He held back the urge to laugh at the faint blush still tinting his cousin's cheeks. It wasn't right to tease him when the older boy had come all the way out here to help him.

"Yeah, yeah." Barton suddenly gripped Tommy in a playful headlock and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"No!" the small blonde cried. "Don't mess the doo, Clint!" he warned, trying to fix his dishevelled hair before anyone noticed.

The teen shook his head, smirking when he realised that he'd passed on that particular pet peeve to his younger cousin, unintentionally of course. He thought now might be the best time to change the subject. "So did anything happen today after I left? Did he say anything to you?"

"Nope. Hardly seen him at all, which was good. A few of my friends were asking about you, they thought what you did was cool." He grasped Clint's sleeve to get his attention and when the older boy turned to face him, Tommy gave him a look filled with love and adoration. "Thank you Clint, for coming with me, for sticking up for me. I'm still not sure what I did to deserve a cousin like you."

Barton stared at the smaller boy in shock. If anything, Clint was the lucky one to have become part of such a loving and supportive family. He didn't need to say anything for Tommy to know just how those words had affected him, he could feel the burning of tears threatening to fall but managed to blink them away. Now wasn't the time for a chick flick moment. Instead he reached down and picked up Tommy's school bag which was currently being dragged behind the smaller boy. He settled the bag on to his own shoulder, a little surprised at how heavy the bag was and now understood the reason for it being dragged.

Giving Tommy a warm smile, he held out his fist for the small boy to bump his own against it. It was their thing. When words weren't forthcoming, the simple gesture was enough to show the love and friendship that had blossomed between the two boys.

Walking side by side, Clint couldn't contain the warmth that flowed through his chest as he listened to Tommy fill the rest of their journey with his endless chatter. Maybe, just maybe everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><em>Hellllooooo…..wake up or I kill you! Helllloooo…..wake up or I kill you!<em>

Clint groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, trying to block out the sound that had woken him from a particularly nice dream. As his brain finally registered whose ring tone it was he threw the pillow aside and swung his legs out of bed, scrubbing a hand through his already messy hair and stifled a yawn while grabbing the cell from his side dresser and swiping his finger across the screen to answer.

"Yeah?" he croaked, then quickly coughed hoping to clear what sounded like a frog crawling up his throat.

"Wow. You sound awful, did I wake you?" came the amused voice of his younger cousin.

Clint glared at the screen, wondering if Tommy could feel his irritation. Scrubbing a hand over his face, the teen finally answered, "What's up Tommy?"

A chuckle was heard through the phone, then a man's voice in the back ground. Was that Paul?

Barton had been receiving endless calls over the last few days since leaving his Aunt Trisha's. The younger boy seemed to be making up for not speaking with Clint for almost two weeks and was fitting all that wasted time into the space of two days. Not that the teen minded, he would listen and give advice where he could, knowing that Tommy was freaking out about what to say to his dad and scared that the older man would follow in the footsteps of the smaller boy's nightmares and leave him on his own.

"Hang on Clint." There was the sound of scuffling then a deep voice reverberated in the teen's ear. "Clint, it's Paul."

Barton couldn't help his lips quirking upward at the sound of his Uncle's voice. The pilot really was a man of few words. "Hey Uncle Paul. How're you doing?"

"I'm good." There was a slight pause, and Clint thought he heard a deep sigh escape the older man just as the sound of a door was shut. "Listen kid, I just wanted to say thank you, for everything you've done. I should've noticed something was wrong. I mean, when is Tommy ever quiet?"

Clint laughed, head nodding in agreement even though he knew Paul couldn't see him. "Yeah, but at least you know when something is wrong and you don't need to thank me, Uncle Paul, he's family and I would've done the same for any one of you."

"Yeah, I know you would Clint." There was a stretch of silence before Paul spoke again, his rough tone softened by the gratitude he was feeling. "Tommy said you were going to show him some defence moves?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, you still can if you want, but I'm going to start taking him to karate lessons any time I'm home. Something we can do together, you know?"

Barton grinned, the idea was a good one and would help Tommy with both defending himself and bonding with his absentee father. "That's a great idea. Maybe he can show me some moves."

It was Paul's turn to laugh and Clint couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself. It had been his idea after all.

"Well, thanks again kid. I'll put you back on with Tommy. He's probably outside dancing about like a loon, bursting to speak to you."

"Okay, put the little monster back on the phone." Just before his Uncle handed the cell over, Clint added. "I'm glad everything worked out Uncle Paul."

"Me too Clint, me too."

More scuffling sounds, then a childish 'da-ad' was heard before Tommy once again had his phone. "Hey Clint."

"Hey bud," he greeted for the second time.

"So….did he tell you?" Tommy asked, his excitement bursting through the ear piece.

"Yeah, karate? That's cool."

"It was your idea, remember?" The younger boy exclaimed.

"I know, I'm just glad he agreed. So you alright?" Clint asked, knowing how hard this had all been on Tommy.

"I'm good. Thanks Clint, you really are awesome and with your birthday coming up, I've decided to make you something. I hope you'll like it."

"I know I will, Tommy. Talk later bud."

"Okay, bye Clint."

Barton flopped back onto his bed with a beaming smile splitting his face. He was happy that his cousin and uncle were attempting to fix this gaping hole which had formed between them. Clint was certain that Paul hadn't meant for it things to get so bad. He'd seen the older man with Tommy on the few times they'd visited and saw the bond they had shared, but somewhere along the line that bond had been neglected and begun to unravel. It left Tommy a sad, quiet shell and one that Clint hoped never to see again, it wasn't natural. His younger cousin was so full of life, always laughing, talking your ear off and had the kindest heart the archer had ever seen. If anyone deserved to be happy it was Tommy.

"Clint, you up? Breakfast is ready." Phil voice carried upstairs, a hint of playfulness in his tone. "I made you pancakes in the shape of arrows."

Barton arched an eyebrow, was he serious? Now he knew he had to get up. Grabbing a clean pair of jeans and his thin grey t-shirt, he changed quickly and rushed downstairs. Stopping at the kitchen counter he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at Phil's attempt at making arrow shapes out of his pancakes.

Phil chuckled as he stared at his son, spatula still in his hand. "Didn't even have time to fix your hair, hmmm?"

Barton raised a hand to his head, his eye widening in surprise. Even though he couldn't see it, his hair was sticking up wildly and from the expression on Phil's face it was hysterical.

"I'll fix it once I've eaten," he responded with a half-hearted glare.

The agent slid the bottle of syrup across the counter, not surprised in the least when Clint caught it effortlessly. Emptying an unholy amount of syrup onto the stack of sweet goodness, the older man still wasn't sure how the teen's teeth hadn't fallen out yet. Phil knew he should probably make more of an effort to bring some healthy foods to the kid's pallet but really didn't want to suffer another debate on the pro and cons of eating fruit at breakfast. Coulson was sure his boy could convince a vegetarian that vegetables were bad if he wanted to.

"Thanks dad."

Phil met his son's gaze and almost took a step back at the rush of emotions displayed on the teen's features. The one that stood out the most was the most commonly aimed at the agent, and one he would never tire of seeing; love and affection. After everything that had happened over the past few days, Phil was pretty sure that the '_thanks_' he was receiving was for much more than the demolished plate of pancakes.

Giving Clint a soft knowing smile, he took the empty plate and placed it in the sink to be washed. He heard the tell-tale scraping sound of the chair being pushed back from the breakfast table and watched as the teen disappeared upstairs. '_P__robably to fix his hair,' _he thought with a chuckle.

As Phil scrubbed the plate clean, he thought about his brother in law and nephew and couldn't imagine ever letting the bond he had with Clint to crumble; he'd spent far too much time and energy in getting them to where they were now, in fact it seemed their connection was only getting stronger.

In the beginning when they had first met and the agent had quickly been taken in by the hurt, scared, broken little boy, he'd made a promise to himself that he would never let the kid know anything but love and safety, something he'd obviously been without for many years. It was a promise and one he intended to keep for as long as he lived.

No one was going to make him break that promise.

The End.


End file.
